Hot Mess
by Ms. KasPer
Summary: A rude awakening reveals unto a young and naive Mina that her sister Annie may be pregnant. When asked to go out in secret for "necessary medicine" she goes through a good deal of harassment and awkward entangles that keep her undone in more ways than one. There's little she can do for herself by fighting back and all that's left is to give in and put out. What a hot mess she's in.


**This is a crossover au with underrated AoT/Snk characters and a manga I've come to know as Hot Gimmick. This is written for Reknownst, a really cool guy that wrote "Playboy" a rare pair Mina x Mylius for me after I kind of raved about another story of his. I'd like to apologize up front that this won't resemble Hot Gimmick immediately but it will follow the gist of it. Please forgive me, I'm an unreliable git that can't get their poop in a group fast enough to put out some text in a timely manner. Either way I hope this is acceptable for the first chapter and that I can get a good thing going on for more to come. Let this be pleasing enough and that I'm not too long winded for your tastes, Reknownst. Ju .u) -KasPer**

* * *

><p>Mina C. Leonhardt, the youngest of three and the black sheep of a family she holds little resemblance to, has a rude awakening. Literally.<p>

"Oi, Mina!" And so the aforementioned youth, a slim girl taking refuge underneath a heavenly soft blanket and whose ebony hair is strewn over her placidly slumbering features, is struck conscious by the desperate morning rasp and heaving of her older sister, Annie, from the recesses of their shared bathroom. Mina immediately threw back her warm covers, bracing the sudden sting of the cold, early morning. She swung her head towards the shafted light shining past the wide open door of the bathroom and onto her bedspread. She could glean the blonde bobbing head of her sister over the toilet bowl, her face half buried and still heaving. Annie unlatched one hand from her knuckle white grip on the sterile white bowl and weakly motioned with a twitch of her shaky fingers to come forth. "Get here. Now."

"A - Annie, what's wrong!" Mina cried, picking her way through the clutter in her bedroom's carpetted floor in the dim light. She chose tentative steps when nearing the bathroom threshold on her side before calling out, "H-How should I help?" The girl knew particularly well how irritated her big sister would get when approached in a manner that struck her as obtrusive, regardless of who or why. Mina was no exception to her sister's stubborn mindsets, almost nobody was.

Annie responded with a bout of coughs and violent retching, raising a trembling hand to bar the other for the remainder of the episode. Mina wavered on torturous thought between risking the blonde's underlying wrath and making a move to support her or stick fast to the middle ground and wait it out obediantly. She made a definitive move and traipsed over to her ailing sister, deciding to hell with Annie's stupid hostile predispositions. Annie couldn't always know what's good for herself.

When Mina crossed the door frame and felt the cold linoleum underfoot, the unobstructed light fully caught her form in its overhead ray of saturated yellow and nauseated her already buzzing head. Mina leaned over the sink, feeling tipsy and possibly sick. No wonder Annie could puke even now, the gob awful light would madden any non-morning person in the early morning. She slapped a hand over her forehead, consequently needing to stay propped up with the other. Her screwed eyes crawled over to Annie's hunched form, helplessly taking in the other's harried state.

Annie's ash blonde hair curtained her porcelain face and bobbed in quick succession over narrow, shaking shoulders. Only a coral mouth pulled in a gaping grimace and her nose's easy slope did peek. Despite her own acute discomfort, Mina felt deeply distressed for her sick sister and clutched fast onto a clean washcloth before wobbling over to finally help. The brunette carefully kneeled behind her, coming up close and personal against Annie's back, and raked her fair hair away while dabbing at her dribbling chin with the washcloth. The two sisters stayed glued together this way until, after what seemed like a prolonged stint of gagging and heaving strung up in a frighteningly tense and indefinite moment, it finally subsided.

Mina pulled away, "A-Annie?" The blond recovered slowly, coughing much less and shaking down to a shiver, but she didn't respond right away. Annie was starting to resemble herself again as she regained her composure. With a bit of time and clarity, Mina thought in rising trepidation, Annie would be a rightfully irritated big sister who was prompted against her wishes by a disobediant little sister who didn't really help in the end. Mina remembered her ginger hold on Annie and slowly, waveringly, let her hands fall away to hover indecisively between their bodies.

At no point in time did she turn to her little sister, much less say a word. Annie only trembled slightly and took low, shallow breaths over the bowl. Mina anticipated the worst and could easily see Annie going off on her. Either way , out of habitual good nature, Mina knew she should have done something different and she should do something now, at least to correct amends.

Mom! She should have called Mom, or at least their brother Reiner.

"H - Hey look, Annie I - I," Mina tried to speak clearly but Annie's cold shoulder and slight trembling flaked her resolve. Mina wasn't tempted to leave her sister alone but surely Annie would understand. She would have to. Before she had half a mind to get up, Annie's body swayed back and forth, head spinning, and fell back onto her sister's front. Mina yelped in surprise, instinctively holding her up closer. "Mom! Mom-" Annie weakly slapped the back of her hand blindly over Mina's face, moaning softly.

"Shmmn," when the blonde's hand closed over her mouth she tossed her head back and looked squarely at Mina. "Shut up, Mina."

"Eh?" Mina was nonplussed about her sister's gesture. She brushed the blonde's hand away and held it in her own. "B - but you're sick. I-I should- Mom ought to know."

Annie just shook her head. "No, Mi, just..." Annie raised the hand enveloped in Mina's own and laid it on her brow. There was a long exhaled sigh after but it seemed Annie went silent again. In the present calm of everything Mina noticed the cold sweat and relatively cool skin where their flesh met. Annie was definitely ill. Suddenly it occured to her that she didn't even know what was the matter with her.

"Annie, what's wrong? Why did you get so sick?" Mina was almost appalled at herself for not doing at least this much sooner. "An-" a mild glare was all she got for it. The younger girl had to admit that even if she wanted to help her big sister Annie didn't make it easy. "Annie I'm trying to help!"

"Get me to bed," she replied immediately, "I'm sick of sitting around with my head in the crapper."

Mina, albeit with worry and a trace of suspicion, had to oblige.


End file.
